


Encore

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Singing, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Encore

After this week, he was really looking forward to dinner with Y/N. She worked as a paralegal at a firm down the road from their apartment, so she’d luckily already gotten out of work and was just hopping in the shower before they left for dinner. His last text from her read:

\- I should be out by the time you get home. Love you. XO

Highly unlikely, he thought to himself as he walked up the steps. Y/N liked her showers - a lot. If she could spend two hours a day in the shower, she would. Alas, she had a 9-5 and had to shower quickly in the mornings.

As he walked in the apartment, he could hear the water running. “I knew it,” he muttered happily under his breath. Of course she wasn’t out yet. Apparently, her firm had their air conditioning unit blow out, which is why she was taking a shower in the middle of the day. 

While she was in the shower, he decided to put on some different clothes. He’d been in a suit and tie all day, so he was craving a loose fitting t-shirt and jeans more than anything. All of a sudden, something caught his ear that he didn’t expect…was Y/N…was she singing?

There’s a boy I know, he’s the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Ooh I lose control, can’t seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love

A smile crept across his face as she continued to sing. Sure, she’d quietly sung in the car before, but never out loud - not like this. She claimed she could “only” carry a tune. From the sound of it, she could do much more than that. He felt like he’d heard the song, but based on the lyrics, he was guessing either Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, or Whitney Houston. For now, he’d just revel in the sound of her voice. 

How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me

If he wasn’t convinced that he had the cutest girlfriend in the world before, he was definitely convinced now. He wasn’t in there, but he could just picture her lathering up her hair and using the shower head as a microphone. She sounded like she was really into it. When you looked at her, you’d never expect her to have the voice she did - singing voice at least. 

Her speaking voice was feather-light, sweet, almost angelic, which she always thought was interesting, because as she claimed, she was far from an angel. But her singing voice was rich and powerful. 

I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I’m asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he’s thinking of me  
I try to phone but I’m too shy (can’t speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak

As she continued to sing, he pulled on his jeans and rummaged around in their closet for the t-shirt he felt like wearing. His stomach started to growl, but even the sound of his extreme hunger couldn’t drown out the power of her voice as she belted out the chorus for the last time. 

How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me

The water started to trickle to a stop as her voice quieted down. Staying still, he waited, wondering if she was going to start up with another song. Sure enough, after hearing a few quiet lines from the previous song, she started belting out another one…it was definitely Whitney Houston. She was on a Whitney Houston kick. This one he’d heard before. 

She had the tendency to put her hair up in a towel and dance around the bathroom before she came out, so he pulled out his phone.

-Having fun in there? :D

Within a minute, she was in the doorway to their bedroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. “How long have you been there?” She smiled.

“Long enough to hear you belt out an entire…Whitney Houston song?” He wondered.

She nodded. “That was How Will I Know,” she said, stepping inside and finding the undergarments she wanted to wear. As she flipped off her towel and threw it in his face, she started to dance around their bedroom. “And now, for an encore, I will be singing I’m Every Woman. Enjoy.”

By the time she was dressed to leave, she still wasn’t done with her singing spree, so the entire apartment building got to hear her start up I Wanna Dance With Somebody as they walked to dinner. All eyes were on her, but she didn’t care. She was having fun.


End file.
